Amor
by Miss of Darkness
Summary: Você pode senti-lo de várias formas. Presente para Hiei-and-shino.


_**Amor**_

_Você poderia senti-lo de várias formas_

**Disclaimer: Digimon Adventure e Digimon Adventure 02 não me pertencem. Fic escrita apenas para diversão, como presente para Hiei-and-shino, minha amada gêmula Hee.**

Quando descobriu que o seu brasão era o do Amor, Sora, por um momento, não acreditou. Como ela, _logo ela_, poderia ser a guardiã de um sentimento tão... tão complexo e tão nobre como aquele? Ela, que sempre estava em crise com os pais, sempre fugindo dos próprios sentimentos e sensações? Não, alguma coisa deveria estar muito errada.

Mas a grande vantagem de ser uma digiescolhida é que você pode se dar ao luxo de aprender algumas coisinhas enquanto defende o Digimundo. E Sora pôde aprender algumas lições sobre Amor, ao longo de todos aqueles anos.

A começar, existiam diferentes formas de se amar. Taichi, por exemplo, ela amava com todas as suas forças, a ponto de se arriscar por ele e segui-lo cegamente, independente da decisão que ele tomasse. Mas era um amor muito diferente daquele que ela sentia por Yamato, que a fazia querer ficar perto do guitarrista o tempo todo, beijá-lo e oferecer a ele um apoio quando ele se sentia triste.

Amor era bem diferente de paixão, embora um pudesse conter o outro. E isso definia bem o que ela sentia pelos dois amigos.

Ela também descobriu que existiam várias maneiras de se demonstrar Amor. Mimi, por exemplo, tinha uma forma bem peculiar, decidida, expositiva e _levemente _escandalosa de demonstrar o amor que ela tinha pelas coisas. Era uma maneira genuína e sincera, e Mimi não conseguiria guardar só para si. Ao contrário de Joe, que muitas vezes simplesmente não sabia lidar com algo tão grandioso, e se enrolava tanto que, na maior parte do tempo, ele próprio se confundia com o que sentia. Mas isso não significava que ele não amava. Para ele, apenas não era tão fácil, mas isso não tornava seu sentimento menos nobre.

Tinha a maneira do pequeno Iori, que era muda, discreta e quase sempre imperceptível. Mas com ele, Sora entendia que Amor não precisava de palavras para se manifestar. Pequenos gestos e atitudes singelas, contanto que honestas, eram mais do que suficientes para mostrar Amor. E Iori não precisava de muito para fazer com que o grupo entendesse que ele os amava. Sora tinha certeza: eles simplesmente sabiam.

Sora também aprendeu que Amor não tinha idade. Ou como julgar o carinho e devoção – e até mesmo o luto – que Takeru dedicou a Patamon quando este, na forma de Angemon, desapareceu após a luta com Devimon? Takeru tinha pouco mais de oito anos na época, e mesmo assim demonstrou uma força e uma esperança na volta de seu amigo, que Sora não pôde julgar aquele sentimento como algo diferente de Amor. Um sentimento que sabe aguardar e ter fé de que a outra pessoa (ou, no caso, o outro digimon) vai ficar bem.

Amor também era – ou, pelo menos, deveria ser - um sentimento livre de qualquer cobrança ou egoísmo. E ela enxergou essa grande virtude quando entendeu o que existia entre Ken e Wormmon. O pequeno Digimon estava sempre ao lado de seu escolhido, mesmo que Ken não o quisesse ou mesmo que fizesse coisas que desagradavam a Wormmon. Ele simplesmente ficava ali, porque ele simplesmente amava Ken. E isso, para ele, era mais do que o suficiente. O segredo não era esperar algo em troca, era amar mesmo que essa pessoa tenha defeitos. O resto, viria naturalmente.

Amor também não dependia de laços ou convenções. Ele podia acontecer entre quaisquer pessoas ou criaturas, contato que houvesse vontade. Assim como os pais de Koushiro tiveram ao adotá-lo, e com isso eles puderam se amar como uma família de verdade se ama, mesmo que, teoricamente, eles não fossem. Eles não precisavam de nenhum laço de sangue; o Amor era o próprio laço.

Ou como acontecia com Hikari e Tailmon, que deveriam se odiar, se fossem seguir de acordo com o desenrolar dos acontecimentos. Mas Hikari deu uma chance a Tailmon, e as duas desde então se tornaram aliadas (como, para a sorte delas, deveria ser desde o começo). Hikari, aliás, mostrou que Amor deve ser generoso, e dado a todos, sem exceção. Mesmo que sejam digimons esquisitos, como os Numemons, ou aparentemente malvados, como Wizardmon. Amor supera tudo isso.

Sora pôde, com Daisuke, ver que Amor tinha estágios, e que poderia se transformar. Ou como descrever a mudança ao longo dos anos do sentimento que ele tinha por Hikari? O que começou com uma espécie de encantamento infantil, logo depois virou um sentimento realmente sério e maduro da parte dele, a ponto de fazê-lo se dedicar na busca por ela, quando ela foi tragada pelas Trevas. E, anos depois, a ponto de fazê-lo aceitar Hikari num todo, do jeito que ela era. Ao ponto de amá-la não com paixão, mas como uma grande amiga, e aceitar que, entre os dois, jamais passaria disso, mesmo que isso doesse dentro dele.

Daisuke, nesse momento, ensinou que Amor também podia machucar, mesmo que não houvesse intenção. Porque nenhum sentimento é tão luminoso assim, nem mesmo o Amor, na sua forma mais pura e verdadeira. Até ele tem seu lado negro.

Com Piyomon, porém, foi com quem Sora mais aprendeu sobre Amor. Aprendeu que esse sentimento também deve ser severo quando preciso, e isso significava que, algumas vezes, você precisava corrigir e ser contra a pessoa, se você realmente se preocupa com ela. E nessa hora, Sora entendia sua mãe, e via que, afinal, ela não a repreendia por mal, mas sim porque se preocupava.

Piyomon também ensinou que Amor surge nas mais diferentes pessoas e ocasiões. Mesmo em Sora, uma menina que tinha medos e mágoas, mas que poderia amar, mesmo que ela própria não acreditasse nisso.

Piyomon mostrou que Amor era bonito, e fez com que Sora não só gostasse, mas também quisesse amar cada vez mais. Porque Piyomon era alguém tão especial que era impossível para Sora não querer ser como ela. Alguém amorosa.

Piyomon despertou nela o Amor em todas as suas instâncias. E fez Sora acreditar no sentimento. Em todas as suas diferenças, formas de se demonstrar, estágios, idades, rituais. Graças a Piyomon, ela agora entendia.

Ela era a digiescolhida do Amor porque ela amava. De todas as formas.

Simples assim.

_Fim_

**Notas: **é, eu sei... a Hee merecia algo BEM melhor do que isso, mas juro que dei o meu melhor para fazer algo para ela. Quando comecei a pensar no presente de aniversário dela, pensei em fazer um original, que é algo que ela gosta bastante. Mas minha mente me trollou lindamente, e tive que partir para fanfic mesmo. Aí lembrei do quanto ela gosta da Sora, de Digimon Adventure 01, e de alguma forma achei que pudesse trabalhar com ela. Aí veio o plot.

A ideia da fic é mostrar o sentimento do Amor, em todas as suas instâncias. Porque, de alguma forma, é o que a Hee me ensina todos os dias. Espero que ela goste, e que corresponda com o que ela acredita ser Amor. Porque, de alguma maneira, foi o que ela me ensinou a acreditar. Então, se estiver interpretando errado, POR FAVOR, mil perdões, Hee!

E acho que não preciso dizer o quanto amo Digimon, né? Posso dizer o seguinte: amo Digimon o mesmo tanto que amo a homenageada e aniversariante do dia. E isso não é pouca coisa.

Feliz aniversário, Hee.

De sua irmã que te ama

_Lily (Miss of Darkness)_


End file.
